dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangrene
|gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = December 17, 693 Age |death = June 6, 726 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 41 |height = 5'9" |weight = 281.9 lbs |hair = Red-brown |eye = Yellow |rank = Red Dragon co-leader |organizations = Red Dragon Brotherhood |food = Kale |vehicle = Old school cars |hobbies = Grooming himself, collecting tea pots |family = Super Handel (co-leader) Junk Eye (co-leader) Wolf Tooth (co-leader) }} Gangrene (real name unknown) (ゲングリン, Gengurin) is a in Ain't No Hero. He is one of the central antagonists of the story. Overview 'Appearance' Gangrene is an Anthropomorphic Bear with red-brown fur and yellow eyes. Like the other soldiers in the Red Dragon Brotherhood, he wears heavy combat fatigues. He is stocky, muscled, and his height is pretty average. Gangrene takes pride in his shiny fur coat, which he maintains much to the other Red Dragon leaders' teasing. 'Personality' Gangrene is a cowardly, rational individual, much unlike the other three co-leaders of his organization. He is the weakest of the bunch and thus is respected the least, though he often tries to assert himself. He's always scheming and planning out battle strategies well in advanced, whereas the other three are more improvisational in their battle preparation. He is not a good man, though, for he enjoys killing, raping, and pillaging as much as any other Red Dragon. He's just a bit more tame and sophisticated than the others. History 'Ain't No Hero' Gangrene was with the rest of the Red Dragons in the bar at the start of chapter 2. He was the one who first said that they needed to go meet with Junk Eye and his detachment in the distant village. He participated in the fight against the police. He was present during the meeting with Junk Eye. After Super Handel attacked Junk Eye and tore out his eyes, Gangrene urged the other leader to hurry up and kill Junk Eye, as they still needed to look for the . Gangrene was among the group of Red Dragons who pursued Grandpa Gohan in chapter 3. Near the beginning of this chapter, Gangrene thought about having Wolf Tooth help him assassinate Super Handel, but decided not to go through with that, as he wasn't sure of Wolf Tooth's loyalties. He was very worried about how insane Super Handel was acting, seeing the volatile co-leader as a potential threat to his own life. Still, he rode with Super Handel in a hover car that chased after Gohan. At one point in the chase, Gangrene's car got right next to Grandpa Gohan's cart, and Gangrene almost shot the man; however, he was knicked in the neck by friendly fire and nearly fell out of the car. Soon after, Gohan fired a on the pursuing Red Dragons, destroying many of them in the process. Gangrene was heavily wounded by the attack, though he survived it. Super Handel left Gangrene to die in the desert alone, stating that he co-leader had failed the brotherhood by not shooting Gohan. Thus, with his body broken and bleeding, Gangrene was left to die in the desert alone as the rest of the Red Dragons licked their wounds and then formed up to chase after Gohan once again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Animal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Ain't No Hero Category:Villains Category:Main Villains